I wanna be yours
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Ennoshita Chikara siempre se molestaba cuando Tanaka Ryuunosuke hablaba de la mánager del equipo. Tanaka pensaba que era por la existencia de una chica más hermosa que la mánager. Lo que nadie sabía, era que tal chica no existía, y que tal molestia se debía a los celos que sentía. [EnnoTanna - One-shot.]


_Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de_ Haruichi Furudate _, yo solo escribí esta historia para satisfacer mis deseos de verlos ser canon._

 **Relación:** Ennoshita Chikara x Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

 **Categoría:** One-shot; song-fic.

 **Páginas:** 21 (formato Word.)

 **Basado en:** "I wanna be yours", por John Cooper Clarke.

* * *

–Kiyoko-san es la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela.

Tanaka se abrazaba a sí mismo mientras, con los ojos cerrados, se imaginaba a la chica. Estaba completamente sonrojado.

Ennoshita rodó los ojos al momento en que Nishinoya también se unió al discurso de adulación de su mánager.

–Su cabello se ve tan suave –comentaba el líbero, con los ojos cerrados, sus propias manos entrelazadas y apoyadas en su mentón como si estuviera rezando.

–Mientras ustedes, par de simplones, se la pasan adulándola, de seguro ella está hablando con el resto de los senpais.

El comentario de Kinoshita molestó a ambos chicos.

–¡Kinoshita, idiota! –dijo Tanaka.

–Pero de seguro tiene razón –habló Ennoshita–; los de tercero parecen entenderse bien.

Narita codeó a Ennoshita y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que viera cómo es que ambos chicos parecían estar pensando en que aquella posibilidad no era imposible.

–Kiyoko-san… –decía Tanaka–, definitivamente _no_ estaría con alguno de los de tercero.

–No. Puede que los senpais sean buenos jugando, pero ella _no_ necesita a chicos como ellos en su vida.

–Si siguen hablando de eso, perderán cualquier oportunidad con ella –rio Narita mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Kinoshita miró de reojo a Ennoshita, quien caminaba cabizbajo, pero con una debilitada sonrisa en su rostro. No le preguntó nada, pero sabía que estaba pensando en algo.

Hubo un momento en el que Ennoshita y Tanaka se separaron de los otros de segundo, puesto que sus casas quedaban en dirección opuesta a las de ellos. Se despidieron con una sonrisa y un gesto de mano, se voltearon y siguieron con el camino.

–Ennoshita –dijo Tanaka-, nunca te he escuchado hablar de alguna chica.

Lo miró con cierta extrañeza, arqueó una ceja y empezó a hablar.

–¿Acaso tengo que ir por la vida hablando de cómo me gustan las chicas?

Tanaka se asustó un poco por el tono de voz que había ocupado Chikara, ese mismo tono con el que les hablaba cuando les ayudaba en los estudios: demandante y directo.

–¡N-no! ¡No quise decir eso! Es decir –rascó la parte trasera de su nuca–, nunca hablas de chicas… ¡Nunca! –le miró de reojo antes de sonreírle con cierta malicia– ¿O es que existe una chica que te gusta y no hablas de ella para que no la descubramos?

Las mejillas de Ennoshita se tornaron de un suave color rojizo, alzó ambas cejas y entreabrió su boca.

–¿Estoy en lo correcto? –insistió Tanaka, pero Ennoshita simplemente desvió la mirada–. ¡Lo sabía!

–Estás equivocado –respondió finalmente, haciendo que Tanaka dejara su celebración–. Es decir, me gusta _alguien_ , y creo que es un poco obvio quien me gusta.

–¡¿En serio?! –la expresión en el rostro de Tanaka demostraba la frustración que sentía– ¡Pero yo no tengo idea de quién pueda ser!

–Eso es porque eres un _simplón_ –miró a la calle a su derecha, aquí era donde finalmente sus caminos se separaban-. Nos vemos mañana, Tanaka.

-¡Espera, Ennoshita! ¡Yo quiero saber quién es la _chica_ que te gusta!

Ryuunosuke se quedó de pie viendo como Chikara se despedía con un gesto con la mano y una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro. Pasó ambas manos por su cabeza rapada, resignándose y tomando el camino a su casa, mientras que Ennoshita, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, ya había bajado la cabeza.

" _Sí que es un simplón_ ", pensaba.

Al día siguiente, a la hora del entrenamiento, Ennoshita se estaba dirigiendo a la sala de club, cuando sintió un brazo pasarse por sus hombros.

–¡Hey, Ennoshita!

–No es necesario hacer tanto alboroto, Tanaka –respondió, quitándose el brazo de él.

–Qué humor –bromeó mientras caminaba junto a su amigo–. Dime, Ennoshita, ¿irás a mi casa mañana por la tarde a enseñarnos matemáticas?

Ennoshita suspiró, pasó una mano por su rostro y luego la dejó descansar en su nuca. Se le había olvidado que mañana era viernes y como el entrenamiento terminaba temprano, había prometido ayudarle al par de simplones y a sus otros amigos en matemáticas.

–Sí, sí iré.

Tanaka volvió a abrazarle por los hombros, pese a que Ennoshita se resistía.

–Eres el mejor… –pero se quedó callado cuando vio a Shimizu que se dirigía al gimnasio–. ¡Kiyoko-san!

La chica giró su cabeza, pero al ver que se trataba de Tanaka, simplemente siguió con su camino.

–¡Me encanta que me ignore! –le comentó a su amigo–. He visto a chicas hermosas, esta escuela está llena, pero solo Kiyoko-san es la diosa.

–Creo que exageras –dijo Ennoshita mientras subía las escaleras que conducían a la sala club.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! No me digas… –Ennoshita se volteó a ver a Tanaka, quien aún no ponía un pie en el peldaño y estaba bastante serio–, la chica que te gusta… ¡¿La chica que te gusta es más hermosa que Kiyoko-san?!

–¡¿A quién le gusta una chica más hermosa que Shimizu-senpai?! –preguntó Kinoshita, quien estaba atrás de Tanaka.

–¡Kinoshita! ¿Tú sabes quién es la chica que le gusta a Ennoshita? –se apresuró en preguntar Tanaka.

–No –miró a Chikara, que ya se había dado media vuelta y estaba subiendo las escaleras–, no sé quién pueda ser.

Cuando se terminó el entrenamiento, Kinoshita jaló del brazo a Narita, haciendo que se alejaran unos pasos del resto de los de segundo.

–¿Tú sabes quién es la chica que le gusta a Chikara? –preguntó en un susurro.

–¿Le gusta una chica? –respondió en voz baja, mirando al aludido, que caminaba junto a Tanaka y Nishinoya, quienes le comentaban lo hermosa que se veía Shimizu el día de hoy.

–Eso me dijo Tanaka, pero no estoy seguro de que sea muy cierto.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Narita, a lo que Kinoshita solo se cruzó de hombros.

–No lo sé, pero no siento que le guste una _chica_.

Narita lo miró confundido, puesto que no entendía el porqué había resaltado tanto la última palabra.

–Mañana le preguntaré, luego de que terminemos con el club o de estudiar en casa de Tanaka.

Eso fue lo último que le dijo Kinoshita a su amigo antes de unirse al resto de los de segundo.

Como era costumbre, Tanaka y Ennoshita se separaron del resto para irse a sus casas. Tanaka solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza, y era averiguar quién era la chica que le gustaba a su amigo.

–Ennoshita… –comenzó a decir, resaltando cada sílaba de su apellido–, ¿será que hoy me dirás quién es esa chica que es más hermosa que Kiyoko?

Ennoshita bufó y frunció el ceño, pero desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

–No, no te voy a decir.

Tanaka se quejó, miró hacia el cielo mientras intentaba idear otra manera de hacer que su amigo le dijera sobre aquella _chica misteriosa_.

–Está bien, no me digas –dijo Tanaka, acomodando su bolso. Pensó que sería de gran utilidad la psicología inversa.

–No te preocupes, no te diré.

Pero eso solo logró hacer que Tanaka se molestara aún más. ¿Tan duro era este chico?

–¡Oh, vamos, Ennoshita! ¡Tú has sabido de todos mis flechazos!

–Eso es porque no te puedes quedar callado.

" _Buen punto_ ", pensó Tanaka.

–De todas formas, deberías por lo menos darme una pista.

Ennoshita giró su rostro para mirar a Tanaka, quien le miraba ansioso por una respuesta afirmativa. Suspiró, pellizcó su entrecejo y asintió.

–Vale, solo tres preguntas pero que se puedan responder con _sí_ y _no_.

Ante aquella oportunidad brindada por su amigo, no lo dudó en ningún momento y se dispuso a plantearle las tres preguntas que tenía en mente.

–¿Va en tercero?

–No.

–¿En segundo?

– _Sí_.

–¿Hablas regularmente con ella?

– _Sí_.

–¡Wow! ¿En serio?

–Se acabaron las preguntas. Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento.

Chikara quería alejarse lo más pronto de él. Sabía que todo iba mal, porque conocía bastante a Tanaka y sabía que el chico era capaz de espiarlo hasta averiguar quién era la _chica_ que le gustaba.

–Tan solo mírate al espejo y sabrás, Tanaka estúpido.

Los días viernes eran los días favoritos de todos los alumnos, no solo porque se daba inicio al fin de semana, sino que también salían temprano.

Ennoshita estaba haciendo los ejercicios de su libro de matemáticas, mientras todos disfrutaban del receso, pero cuando escuchó a alguien llamarlo por su apellido, alzó la vista hacia esa conocida y suave voz.

–Suga-san, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Simplemente quería preguntarte algo –sonrió tan cálidamente como lo hacía siempre.

A muchos de sus compañeros les llamó la atención la presencia de alguien de tercero en la sala, sobre todo a las chicas, quienes lo miraban y murmuraban entre ellas, con alguna más sonrojada que otra.

Sugawara se sentó en la silla vacía que estaba en el pupitre frente a Ennoshita, apoyó sus codos en la mesa de este y se acercó un poco para que nadie se enterara de lo que estaban hablando.

–Ayer escuché la conversación que tuviste con Tanaka.

Eso le dejó helado. ¿Qué conversación? ¿La última de todas o la que tuvieron antes de subir a la sala club?

–¿C-Conversación?

–Son bastante ruidosos, o sea, estando Tanaka es normal escuchar partes de las conversaciones, incluso sin querer –Ennoshita seguía sin saber a qué conversación se refería–. Daichi y yo estábamos llegando a la sala club cuando escuchamos a Tanaka decir que te gustaba una chica más hermosa que Shimizu –la conversación de la sala club–, luego, en la práctica, cada que Tanaka adulaba a Shimizu, parecías molestarte.

Ennoshita, aunque estaba serio y atento a las palabras de su senpai, en ese momento, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por completo; a Sugawara eso le provocó cierta ternura.

–En fin, Ennoshita, no quiero saber quién es la chica que te gusta, sino que quiero saber si en verdad _estás bien_.

–¿Ah? –Sugawara se acercó un poco más a él.

–No te gusta una _chica_ , ¿verdad?

–¿A qué te refieres?

Sugawara sonrió mostrando su perlada dentadura, muchas de las chicas incrementaron sus cuchicheos.

–No tienes por qué negarlo, Ennoshita. Pero tal vez aún no te sientes con la confianza suficiente para decirlo, y lo entiendo –se puso de pie y se acercó al chico para darle un par de palmadas en la espalda–. Todo está bien, ¿sí? Sin embargo, creo que deberías saber –se inclinó para susurrarle cerca de la oreja– que no hay nada de malo en que te guste _Tanaka_.

Sin decir más, Sugawara se fue. Ennoshita seguía en un estado de shock. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que su senpai lo notara? Está bien, siempre se ha caracterizado por esa confianza que desprende, pero no sabía que otra cualidad notable de Sugawara era su notoria capacidad de observación. Porque nadie sabía, no se lo había dicho a nadie.

Nunca, jamás, había dado a entender que le gustase Tanaka… ¿cierto?

Generalmente, era el que los regañaba cuando Daichi no lo hacía. Era una persona de confianza para Tanaka, incluso, cuando no quería ir al club, era Tanaka el que más le insistía que volviera.

Pero el momento en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, fue cuando una chica se le declaró.

Esa chica era de la misma clase que Tanaka, su nombre era Yuko. Yuko jugaba en el equipo de voleibol femenino de Karasuno, por esa razón se conocían, ya que un día, Michimiya fue a _ver_ el entrenamiento de los chicos con la excusa de que quería ver cómo podría reforzar el entrenamiento femenino.

Yui había ido con sus amigas de tercero y un par de chicas de segundo, entre ellas, Yuko. El día en que Yuko se le confesó, no sabía cómo debía rechazarla.

– _Me gustas, Chikara-kun._

– _Yuko…_ – _rascó su nuca mientras observaba a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que tenía la vista clavada en el piso, ocultando sus mejillas rosadas._

– _Quisiera saber si me correspondes._

– _Uhm… Lo siento._

 _Yuko alzó la mirada, Chikara notó el puchero que formaban sus labios. Sintió cierto remordimiento, por no corresponderle a una chica tan linda como ella._

– _¿Hay alguien que te guste?_

 _La pregunta de la chica lo desconcertó. ¿Había alguien? Se supone que cuando te formulan esa pregunta, la primera persona que aparece en tu cabeza es quien te gusta._

 _Ennoshita quería ser tragado por la tierra cuando la primera persona que vino a su mente fue Tanaka, cuando este le jaló del cuello de la camiseta el día en que Nishinoya planteó el caso hipotético en donde él tomase el puesto como titular de Tanaka._

– _Eh…_

 _Pero no le respondió, simplemente se cubrió la boca y negó con la cabeza. Yuko no le dijo nada más, le sonrió a modo de disculpas y se alejó corriendo._

Desde aquel momento, es que Ennoshita no miraba del mismo modo a Tanaka. Si bien seguía hablando con Yuko, la chica también insistía en saber el nombre de la persona que le gustaba, sin embargo, él insistía en que no le gustaba nadie.

" _Es que ¿puede ser posible que en verdad me_ guste _un hombre? ¿Y que ese hombre_ sea _Tanaka?"_

–Su- ¡Sugawara-san! –Ennoshita se puso de pie y corrió fuera de su salón para alcanzar a su senpai, quien estaba por llegar a las escaleras– ¡Espera un poco!

El mayor se dio vuelta, algo asustado por el grito de su kohai, este último apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas antes de enderezarse.

–So-Solo quería decirte que no te preocupes por mí, que estoy bien. Te prometo que, cuando sea el momento, _lo admitiré_ sin rodeos.

Sugawara parpadeó un par de veces, le sonrió ampliamente y mostró su palma a la espera de que la chocara con la suya.

–Entonces está bien, Ennoshita. Creo que ahora puedo estar más tranquilo, y Daichi igual.

–¿Da-Daichi-san?

–Sí, como verás, hemos estado hablando de ti, Daichi y yo. Pero como él parece regañar a todo mundo, preferí ser yo el que hablara contigo –la campana sonó, dando así fin al receso–. Bueno, nos vemos en el club. ¡No llegues tarde!

El haber hablado con su senpai lo calmó, pero al mismo tiempo lo preocupó.

" _¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEA TAN OBVIO?!_ "

En el club, ese día viernes después del almuerzo, Yachi y Shimizu no los acompañaron, puesto que a Shimizu, unas chicas de segundo del club femenino de voleibol, le pidieron que les ayudara para un examen de biología o no podrían participar en el club, y Yachi iba a pasar tiempo con su madre, ya que pocas veces tenía días libres y los quería disfrutar con ella.

La ausencia femenina se notaba, y no solo porque Yamaguchi estaba algo cabizbajo por la ausencia de la rubia (ya que era más que obvio el _crush_ que tenía en ella), sino porque hasta Hinata y Kageyama discutían más que de costumbre y ahí no estaba la tierna rubia de primer año para evitar las peleas de los simplones de primero.

–¡Hinata! ¡Kageyama! ¡Si siguen discutiendo, los encerraré en la sala club por todo el fin de semana! –la amenaza de Daichi hizo que ambos chicos se callaran en ese mismo instante.

Ennoshita sonrió satisfactorio, admiraba demasiado a su capitán y, si los de segundo en verdad lo elegían a él como próximo capitán del Karasuno, pensaba que debía aprender mucho de Daichi Sawamura.

–¡Chikara! –el grito de Nishinoya lo sacó de su pensamiento– ¿Puedes practicar el remate conmigo?

–¡Voy!

Nishinoya, Asahi y Tanaka querían practicar el ataque sincronizado. Quería preguntarles por qué no lo hacían con Daichi y Hinata, pero cuando miró al otro lado de la cancha, notó que Kinoshita y Narita, junto con Daichi y los dos simplones de primero, estaban saliendo del gimnasio.

–Iremos al otro gimnasio, donde entrenan las chicas. Practicaremos el ataque sincronizado.

Sugawara salió después, junto con ellos, así como también Tsukishima, quien se había negado y estaba siendo llevado a rastras por el vice-capitán.

Nishinoya le pidió a Yamaguchi que también se acercara para que también pudiese practicar el remate.

Yamaguchi fue el que lanzó el balón y Nishinoya corrió hasta la posición que tomaba para armar la jugada. Todos, en el primer ritmo, comenzaron a moverse. Ennoshita corrió tanto como pudo, remató como si en verdad el balón se elevara para él, sintió que en verdad había sido él el que había rematado y no Asahi.

–Wow, Ennoshita, en verdad sí que puedes mezclarte perfectamente en un ataque sincronizado –le comentaba Tanaka, luego de que el entrenamiento hubiese acabado y todos los de segundo siguieran en la sala club, alistando sus cosas.

–¿Ah? ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que esperabas?

A Tanaka se le erizó la piel, cada vez que Ennoshita le llamaba la atención o le desafiaba al hablar, se ponía aún más nervioso que cuando lo hacía el capitán.

–Na-Nada –respondió, enseñando las palmas de sus manos–. Bueno, los espero abajo.

Sin decir más, salió de la sala, seguido por Nishinoya, quien se estaba riendo por lo que le había dicho Ennoshita. Se pudo escuchar un grito de Tanaka regañando a Kageyama por estar discutiendo con Hinata.

–Son unos simplones –comentó Narita mientras subía la cremallera de su chaqueta.

–Pues sí –concordó Ennoshita.

–Chikara –llamó Kinoshita, quien estaba de pie junto a la puerta–, necesito preguntarte algo y quiero que seas muy sincero con nosotros.

El aludido lo miró confundido, luego a Narita, quien miraba a Kinoshita de la misma manera.

–Eh, claro. ¿De qué se trata?

–La _chica_ que te gusta –Ennoshita se tensó un poco–. Queremos saber quién es y por qué no nos has hablando de _ella_.

–¿De qué hablas? Yuko no es la que me gusta.

–Sabemos que no te gusta Yuko –dijo Narita, rodando los ojos–, pero sí te gusta alguien…

Chikara tragó saliva. No había manera de escapar, porque Kinoshita estaba junto a la puerta.

–Es… Es de segundo.

Ambos chicos estaban algo asombrados de que en verdad él estuviera contándoles aquello. Para ellos, ya se acabaría el misterio.

–Hablamos mucho… Creo que no es difícil de adivinar.

–¿Cómo pretendes que sepamos? Hay muchas chicas en segundo, pero solo hablas con una y ya la rechazaste –dijo Narita, bufando por lo bajo.

–No es una _chica_ –bajó la cabeza.

Kinoshita apretó los labios. No quería meter la pata al decir aquel nombre que quería articularse en su boca… porque podría estar equivocado, y los errores suelen malinterpretarse.

–¿Tanaka?

Finalmente lo dijo, sin rodeos dijo aquel nombre. Lo que no sabía era por qué le sorprendía tanto aquel gesto de afirmación que hacía Ennoshita con la cabeza. Estaba tan abrumado que ni siquiera notó cuando la puerta de la sala club se abrió.

–Sí, la persona que me gusta es Tanaka.

Cuando subió la vista hacia Kinoshita y Narita, cierto sentimiento de vergüenza se apoderó de él al ver a Nishinoya de pie, en la puerta, con la boca entreabierta.

–Ni-Nishinoya…

Este se apresuró en mirar hacia afuera antes de cerrar la puerta tras él. Se acercó lo más que pudo a Ennoshita con una expresión en su rostro difícil de descifrar.

–¿Eso es cierto, Chikara? ¿De verdad te gusta Ryuu?

–Uhm...

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Ya se lo dijo a sus amigos, y Nishinoya lo escuchó. No podía negarlo, y estaba seguro que tanto Kinoshita como Narita iban a formular la pregunta que formuló el líbero.

–Sí, es cierto.

Ya no tenía que negarlo. Si se había atrevido a decirlo, era porque lo había aceptado y quería que se supiera para no generar más dudas… Aunque eso no implicaba que _él_ , Tanaka, debiese saberlo.

–¡Oh! ¡Me alegro por ti, Chikara! –Nishinoya golpeó un par de veces el brazo de su amigo mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

Esa actitud desconcertó a todos los presentes en la pequeña sala club.

–Gra-¿Gracias?

–En serio, es muy bueno que aceptes que te guste alguien. Es un gran paso.

–No entiendo por qué te alegra –intervino Narita–. Todos sabemos que… Tanaka –miró a Ennoshita con cierta preocupación– es _heterosexual_.

–¿Y eso por qué supondría un problema? –se extrañó Nishinoya, cruzándose de brazos y ladeando un poco su cabeza.

–¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Acaso no es obvio? –dijo Kinoshita–. Si un hombre es heterosexual, significa que le gustan las _chicas_.

– _Yo_ también te parezco heterosexual, ¿no?

Aquella respuesta desconcertó a todos. Pero Nishinoya no dijo nada más al respecto, simplemente suspiró y miró a Ennoshita.

–Déjamelo a mí. Idearé una manera de ayudarte, Chikara.

–¿Por qué?

–¿"Por qué"? Porque eres el único que sí sabría lidiar con un simplón como Ryuu.

–¿Y tú le dices simplón? –comentó Kinoshita, pero Nishinoya prefirió ignorarlo.

–Simplemente, déjamelo a mí. Yo sabré idear algo para ayudarte, Chikara.

En la casa de Tanaka, reinaba el silencio. Sus padres habían ido a la compra y Saeko no llegaba de la universidad.

Todos los de segundo estaban en la habitación del dueño de casa, con las narices metidas en sus libros de matemáticas. Salvo Ennoshita, este estaba cruzado de brazos mientras los miraba hacer sus ejercicios.

–Ennoshita-sensei –llamó Tanaka–, este triángulo me está dando problemas.

Ennoshita se inclinó para ver de qué triángulo hablaba.

–¿Qué es lo que te está dando problemas?

–Es que no me da los noventa grados.

Miró el ejercicio, extrañado por aquella respuesta.

 ** _Pregunta nº 18_**

 _∆ ABC forma dos triángulos (∆ ACD ᴧ ∆ BCD) CD = Bisectriz._

 _Ángulo ACB = 70º Ángulo BAC = 60º_

 _Determine el valor del ángulo CDB._

–¿De dónde sacaste que te debía dar noventa grados?

–¿Ese no es un ángulo recto?

Ennoshita respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a insultarlo. No podía hacerlo, un buen profesor jamás trataría de estúpido a un alumno.

–Tanaka, CD es bisectriz, es decir que divide el ángulo ACB en la mitad por completo. No significa que cuando choque con el lado AB el ángulo CDB tenga el valor de noventa. Lo hiciste bien.

Miró su cuaderno y luego a Ennoshita antes de quitarse la remera y hacer uno de sus escándalos por haber respondido correctamente un ejercicio de matemáticas.

–¡Ponte la maldita remera, pelón! ¡Y sigue con tus ejercicios!

Tanaka se asustó por el grito de Ennoshita, así que hizo caso inmediatamente. Nishinoya estalló en carcajadas y todos le miraron extrañados.

–Ryuu, es increíble cómo es que le haces caso a Ennoshita. Incluso creo que tiene más influencia en ti que cualquier otra persona, aun más que Daichi-san.

–Tienes razón, Noya –dijo Narita.

–Ennoshita-sensei –dijo Kinoshita–, ¿podemos tomarnos un leve receso?

Ennoshita llevó una mano a su mentón y cerró los ojos, a modo de indicar que estaba analizando tal posibilidad. Asintió con la cabeza.

–Vale, pero solo un rato. Quince minutos de receso.

Todos soltaron un suspiro y se relajaron en sus lugares. Tanaka fue a buscar una bolsa de patatas fritas que había comprado el día anterior para la junta con sus amigos. El agradecimiento ante tal acción se hizo notar cuando todos tomaron algunas y las saborearon como si se tratara de la comida favorita de Dios.

–Oye, Ryuu, respóndeme una pregunta.

Todos, además del aludido, clavaron su vista en el líbero.

–¿De qué se trata?

–¿Cómo sería tu _pareja_ ideal?

Y Ennoshita lo entendió. Lo que Nishinoya estaba haciendo, era que Tanaka pudiese hablar sobre lo que le gustaría de una pareja, algo con lo que podría contar para saber si congeniaría con él. Tragó saliva y miró a Tanaka, expectante por la respuesta, sin embargo, buscaba no parecer tan interesado en ello.

–¿Pareja ideal? –sobó su barbilla antes de hablar–. Podría describirte a Kiyoko-san –Ennoshita entrecerró los ojos y Tanaka lo miró algo asustado– ¡No me mires así, Ennoshita! Aún no termino de hablar –Nishinoya aguantó una risa–. Dije que _podría_ describir a Kiyoko-san, pero siendo sincero, ella solo me parece una mujer hermosa. No estoy seguro si cumpliría con lo que yo espero en una _novia_.

Ennoshita arqueó una ceja, mostrándose bastante interesado en lo que Tanaka tenía para decir.

–Me gustaría que se preocupara por mí… No sé, que me preguntara siempre cómo estuvo mi día, qué tan difíciles me están pareciendo las clases, cómo voy con los entrenamientos, esas cosas. También que fuese amorosa, me horneara galletas y me dijera que soy un campeón.

La nota mental que estaba haciéndose Ennoshita fue desechada en ese mismo instante. ¿Era en serio? ¿Ese era el tipo de novia que le gustaría a Tanaka?

–Si en verdad ya te consideraba un simplón, ahora me pareces un súper-simplón –dijo y volvió la vista, molesto, a su libro de matemáticas–.Terminó el receso. Ryuunosuke, por tu respuesta a la pregunta de Nishinoya, tendrás que responder hasta la pregunta treinta.

Un lamento por parte de Tanaka llenó la habitación de este mismo. Ennoshita volvió a cruzarse de brazos antes de que Narita le formulara una pregunta.

Debía darle las gracias a Nishinoya, pues sabía que esa pregunta la hizo con toda a intención de ayudarle… Sin embargo, ahora no sabía cómo llevar a cabo aquello.

Día lunes, en el almuerzo, Ennoshita se dirigió a la clase 1 de segundo año. En aquel salón, pudo ver a Tanaka que estaba sacando su almuerzo. Entró, llamando la atención de unos cuantos, quienes no le dieron tanta importancia, se acercó a Tanaka y dejó una caja sobre el pupitre de este.

–¿Ennoshita? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Estaba serio, a pesar de que había ensayado un poco cómo iba a responderle, las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca. Se relamió los labios y se armó de valentía para hablar.

–Estaba buscando un pasatiempo el fin de semana, y a mi mamá se le ocurrió la gran idea de hacer galletas, así que la ayudé. Como el viernes mencionaste algo acerca de las galletas, quería saber tu opinión.

Aunque estaba siendo comido por los nervios, la forma con la que dijo aquellas palabras era tan natural que no mostraba ni un ápice de nerviosismo. Tanaka miró aquella caja con extrañeza fingida y la recibió.

–¿Y cómo sé que no tiene veneno para ratas?

–Si te quisiera dar veneno, ya lo habría hecho, estúpido.

Tanaka vio que Ennoshita traía su caja de almuerzo, sonrió un poco más emocionado y señaló el pupitre que estaba frente a él, que estaba vacío, puesto que la chica que lo usaba había faltado a clases ese día.

–Siéntate y almuerza conmigo, ¿o piensas ir a otro lugar?

Aunque abrió la boca para responder, ninguna palabra se articuló. Pero negó con la cabeza, rascó su nuca mientras hacía diferentes muecas con la boca, dudando antes de hablar.

–Pensaba que… podríamos ir a almorzar a la azotea de la escuela, o a las bancas cerca del gimnasio…

Tanaka, anonadado, tomó su caja de almuerzo y la de las galletas y se puso de pie, saliendo del salón en compañía de Ennoshita.

Caminaron hasta las bancas que había mencionado Chikara. Tanaka fue el primero en sentarse y abrió su caja de almuerzo, dispuesto a comer.

–Hoy, el profesor de matemáticas, habló de las bisectrices, y gracias a ti, le respondí correctamente. Incluso, me pidió que hiciera un ejercicio en la pizarra y lo contesté bien.

–Me alegra escuchar eso –Chikara ya había cogido los palillos y estaba comiendo–. Y dime… ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

Tanaka quedó con el brócoli a medio camino de llegar a su boca ante tal pregunta. Ennoshita lo miraba como siempre, con esa expresión somnolienta y su ceja izquierda arqueada.

–Uhm… Bien, solo pasó eso. ¿Y el tuyo?

–Pues… normal –respondió, volviendo la vista a su almuerzo para seguir comiendo–. Solo que Narita y Kinoshita pensaron que las galletas me las había regalado Yuko y no han dejado de molestarme con eso.

–Espera –dijo Tanaka, cubriendo un poco su boca, ya que estaba terminando de masticar–, ¿a ellos no les diste?

Ennoshita negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

–No, no les di, por estar burlándose. Y ya te dije por qué te las di.

Tanaka dejó de lado su almuerzo y abrió la caja donde estaban las galletas.

–¡Son como monedas de oro! –exclamó, a lo que Ennoshita suspiró.

Tomó una y se la llevó a la boca. Puso una mano en su mentón y acarició el mismo con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

–Ennoshita –dijo, finalmente–, tienes habilidades para la repostería.

–¿Tú crees?

–Hablo en serio.

–Pues… cuando quieras, puedo hacerte de nuevo.

Ennoshita desvió la mirada, para ocultar el leve tono rosado de sus mejillas. No podía creer que semejante frase hubiese salido de su boca. Tanaka lo miró extrañado, con los ojos completamente abiertos y con la boca llena de otra galleta.

A la hora del entrenamiento, Ennoshita estuvo practicando sus recepciones con ayuda de Asahi, quien remataba y Suga, quien levantaba. De vez en cuando, miraba a Tanaka, que practicaba el ataque de señuelo con Hinata y Kageyama.

Ukai les dijo que descansaran un momento, mientras que él y Takeda analizaban los informes que las managers habían estado haciendo a raíz de los entrenamientos del equipo.

Nishinoya se iba a acercar a Ennoshita, para preguntarle si había hecho algo relacionado con Tanaka, pero él cogió dos botellas de agua y fue a entregarle una al rematador, dejando algo desconcertado al líbero, quien después sonrió al darse cuenta que Ennoshita sí estaba llevando a cabo su _plan_.

–Ten –le extendió la botella, que Tanaka recibió gustoso.

–¡Gracias, Ennoshita!

Se sentó junto a él y bebió de su botella. Ambos miraban a Hinata y Kageyama discutir, como lo hacían usualmente.

–¡Te digo que no puedes llegar y hacer un ataque rápido sin decirme antes!

–¡Si te digo, entonces no podríamos llamarlo un elemento sorpresa! ¡Además te he dicho que quiero clavarlo directamente hacia abajo!

–¡Primero domina las técnicas básicas, idiota!

–¡Maldito, Kageyama!

Tanto Ennoshita como Tanaka cubrían sus bocas para no soltar las carcajadas. El primero apoyó su cabeza en la pared, soltando un suspiro que fue percibido por Tanaka.

–¿Te sucede algo, Ennoshita?

–¿Eh? No, nada –siguió con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y sonrió de medio lado–. Te estuve mirando mientras practicabas con Hinata y Kageyama.

–¡Ja! –Tanaka se puso de pie, apoyó sus puños en sus caderas y sonrió satisfactoriamente–. Y quedaste impresionado por mis habilidades, ¿verdad?

–La verdad es que sí, cada vez más pareces mejorar tus remates.

Aquella respuesta hizo que esa sonrisa se borrara por completo, y no solo eso, sino que hasta la _pareja rara_ dejó de discutir para mirar extrañados a Ennoshita. Incluso el capitán y vice-capitán habían escuchado aquella declaración del chico de segundo.

–¿T-Tú lo crees? –Ennoshita asintió– ¿Estás seguro que no te pasa nada?

–Seguro, seguro.

Chikara se puso de pie y se alejó un poco de él, pero Tanaka lo seguía con la mirada, sin poder creer que recibía un elogio de su compañero.

Ese día, Ennoshita se tuvo que ir antes, ya que tendría visitas en su casa de unos parientes de Osaka.

Los de segundo iban en su camino, Kinoshita y Narita caminaban adelante, mientras que Nishinoya y Tanaka los seguían muy de cerca.

El pelón se mordía el labio cada tanto, dudoso si debía preguntar aquello o no. Kinoshita giró un poco la cabeza y, al notar aquel gesto, le habló:

–¿En qué piensas tanto, Tanaka?

Nishinoya, que estaba comiendo una barra de cereal, también lo miró.

–Eh… ¿Yo?

–¿Acaso hay otro idiota que responda a ese nombre? –dijo Narita.

Tanaka le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no lo tomó en serio.

–Estaba pensando en… No lo vayan a malinterpretar, ¿okay? Pero estaba pensando en Ennoshita.

Sus tres amigos se detuvieron en seco y se miraron los unos a los otros. Tanaka, al ver tal acción de sus amigos, también se detuvo y los miró extrañado.

–Les dije que no lo malinterpretaran. No es como si estuviese enojado o algo, simplemente…

–¿Por qué pensabas en Ennoshita? –preguntó Narita.

–Eso intentaba explicar. Resulta que hoy… estuvo actuando muy raro.

Nadie le contestó, a pesar de que él esperaba que lo apoyaran aquella aseveración.

–¿A qué te refieres, Ryuu? –preguntó Nishinoya.

–Me regaló galletas, unas bastantes deliciosas si se me permite decir; después almorzamos juntos y me preguntó cómo estuvo mi día; en el entrenamiento me llevó agua y me dijo que he estado jugando mejor… ¡Algo le pasa a Ennoshita!

Kinoshita bajó la mirada y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Narita lo miró y después a Tanaka, mordiéndose el labio, en cambio Nishinoya se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no decir nada.

–Están mudos… Significa que ustedes saben algo.

–¿Te cuesta tanto deducirlo por ti mismo, Ryuu?

Y recordó. Existió una conversación en su casa ese día viernes, cuando Ennoshita les ayudaba con matemáticas.

 _–Me gustaría que se preocupara por mí… No sé, que me preguntara siempre cómo estuvo mi día, qué tan difíciles me están pareciendo las clases, cómo voy con los entrenamientos, esas cosas. También que fuese amorosa, me horneara galletas y me dijera que soy un campeón._

Y el recuerdo de las señales apareció.

 _–Me alegra escuchar eso. Y dime… ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?_

Las galletas

 _–Pues… cuando quieras, puedo hacerte de nuevo._

La admiración…

 _–La verdad es que sí, cada vez más pareces mejorar tus remates._

–Es _bastante obvio_ , Tanaka –dijo Narita.

–Un día, le pregunté a Ennoshita como era la _chica_ que le gustaba… Dijo que iba en segundo y que hablaba regularmente con…

–La única chica con la que Chikara habla es Yuko, y todos sabemos que la rechazó –interrumpió Nishinoya.

–Date cuenta, Tanaka –dijo Kinoshita.

Ryuunosuke tragó saliva, miró el camino y luego a sus amigos.

–Ennoshita está actuando así… porque le gusto, ¿verdad?

–Sí –dijo el líbero–, es verdad.

Cuando Tanaka se vio tranquilo en la comodidad de su habitación, se dio el tiempo de pensar con tranquilidad. Saeko ya estaba durmiendo, así que nadie lo interrumpiría.

Todos sus pensamientos eran sobre Ennoshita. Nadie más que Ennoshita.

Nunca en su vida habría pensado que podría gustarle a un chico, y, mucho menos, gustarle a un chico como Ennoshita.

Es verdad, todos sus líos amorosos los conocía Ennoshita. De tan solo pensar desde hace cuánto le gustaba a su amigo, y que tuviese que escuchar de todas las veces en las que le hablaba de Shimizu…

La imagen de un Ennoshita molesto cuando comenzaba a hablar de la mánager invadió su cabeza. Generalmente, los ojos de Ennoshita se muestran somnolientos, sin embargo, cuando habla de Shimizu, parecen bien despiertos, pero con una evidente molestia en ellos.

No se dio ni cuenta cuando una sonrisa boba se había formado en su rostro.

Martes por la tarde y Ennoshita estaba entrando al gimnasio. Nishinoya ya le había dicho que Tanaka sabía que le gustaba, por ende había evitado topárselo en todo el día.

Empero no podía evitarlo en los entrenamientos.

–¡Ennoshita-san! –dijo Kageyama, corriendo hacia él–. Disculpa, pero ¿podrías practicar con el idiota y conmigo? Haremos un tres contra tres con los de tercero, y Yamaguchi y el maldito de Tsukishima se fueron con Nishinoya y Tanaka al otro gimnasio a practicar la recepción.

Ennoshita miró a su alrededor, tampoco estaban Kinoshita ni Narita, probablemente también habían ido al gimnasio de las chicas.

–Claro –respondió y se unió a los de primero.

El tres contra tres de _Senpais vs Kohais_ , que duró solo un set, terminó con los senpais ganando 37-35. Lo que más les había complicado, fueron los remates de Asahi.

–Tus recepciones están mejorando, Ennoshita –dijo Daichi.

–Gracias –le sonrió al capitán.

Recibió la botella de agua que le extendió Hinata y tomó un gran sorbo. Se limpió la boca con su muñeca y escuchó los pasos de alguien acercarse.

Sugawara se colocó junto a Daichi, y este pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de él. Ambos miraron a Ennoshita con una sonrisa.

–¿Sucede… algo?

–¿No recuerdas nuestra conversación, Ennoshita? Pues ya le conté a Daichi.

Ennoshita tragó saliva y asintió, demostrando que ya sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

–Yo.. Yo ya lo asumí –contestó en un murmuro, miró hacia el otro lado de la cancha y pudo ver a Asahi separando a Hinata y a Kageyama mientras que Shimizu alejaba a Yachi de aquella discusión.

–Lo sabemos –dijo Daichi, Ennoshita lo miró–. Ahora solo… esperamos que te sientas mejor.

Pero no, no se sentía mejor. Iba a sentirse mejor cuando se lo dijera él, directamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

Quién sabe cuándo se atrevería.

–Perdón si les causé molestias –se inclinó un poco, Sugawara le revolvió el cabello.

–No digas eso, jamás nos has causado molestias.

–Eres el que está a la cabeza cuando ninguno de los de tercero estamos –Daichi le sonreía satisfactoriamente–. Insisto con que serás un gran capitán.

" _Un gran capitán… que está enamorado de uno de sus compañeros de equipo_ ", pensaba.

–Ahora, Ennoshita, sabemos que puede acomplejarte mucho que te guste un _chico_ , pero la opinión de los demás puede irse a la mierda –el escuchar aquella palabra salir de la boca de Sugawara, llamó más su atención que el hecho que estaban hablando abiertamente de su homosexualidad.

–No es nada fuera de lo común. Uno de cada diez personas, es homosexual –añadió Daichi.

–¡Aunque la mayor concentración está en este equipo!

Los tres giraron su cabeza hacia Asahi, que estaba acercándose a ellos.

–Y creo que ustedes lo saben mejor que nadie, ¿no es así? –añadió, refiriéndose a Sugawara y Daichi.

–Podrías ser así de valiente cuando una persona busca pelea contigo, ¿no crees? –dijo Sugawara y la sonrisa de Asahi se borró.

Ennoshita los miraba en silencio, como solía hacerlo siempre. Tanto Daichi como Asahi tenían razón…

Pero lástima que Tanaka no formara parte de esos "unos".

Ya de camino a casa, Ennoshita no podía con sus nervios. Pronto se quedaría a solas con Tanaka, y no sabía si en verdad debía decirle en ese momento lo que sentía por él.

Se dejó acoger por las risas entre Tanaka y Nishinoya, además de las bromas que les hacían Kinoshita y Narita. Pero no podía prestar atención por completo, ya que el solo hecho de recordar que tendría ese momento a solas con él, su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía retumbar en sus oídos.

–¡Nos vemos mañana!

Al escuchar la voz de Narita, alzó la cabeza. Ya habían llegado al punto en que sus caminos se dividían; el punto en el que su tortura empezaba.  
Se despidió con un gesto de mano, pero vio que Nishinoya alzaba sus dos pulgares, sumamente confiado. No entendió a qué se debía, pero le correspondió el gesto, aunque acompañado con una expresión de extrañeza, que hacía contraste con la sonrisa confiada que le había dedicado el líbero.

–Ennoshita…

La voz de Tanaka también denotaba nerviosismo, pero aún así se estaba esforzando para hablar. Pasó una mano por su cuello y, por primera vez en todo el trayecto, lo miró a la cara.

–Yo ya sé la verdadera razón por las que hiciste las galletas y esas cosas...

Ennoshita se tensó, apretó la mandíbula, los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

–No, Tanaka, no lo sabes. No te lo he dicho directamente, así que no lo sabes.

–¿Entonces qué esperas para hacerlo?

Se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, Chikara intentaba regular su respiración para que su voz no sonara tan temblorosa. Miró a Ryuunosuke a la cara, quien apretaba sus delgados labios para ocultar su evidente nerviosismo.

–Tanaka –dijo Ennoshita, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, adoptó su usual postura seria y continuó: –, _me gustas_.

Tanaka se cruzó de brazos, Ennoshita no cambiaba su postura, pero estaba maldiciendo internamente, porque sentía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, además de sentir la cara caliente, lo que indicaba que estaba sonrojado.

–Ennoshita, no tienes por qué actuar de esa manera. Lo que dije el otro día… eso sobre el tipo de novia… –bufó, antes de mirarlo directamente a los ojos–. No tienes por qué cambiar. No tienes que cambiar nada de ti para _llamar mi atención_.

Chikara se queda anonadado ante tal respuesta. Su semblante cambió, pero se volvió más tenso.

–Ya, no digas esto para no hacerme sentir mal. No es como si me fuera a morir por haber sido rechazado.

–No te lo estoy diciendo por eso. Chikara –que lo llamara por su nombre de pila lo ponía más nervioso–, la clase de chico que tú eres me hace sentir, de verdad, a gusto. Me reprendes cuando es necesario, porque en sí te preocupas por mi bien, me escuchas a pesar de que solo hablo estupideces y me llamas simplón –rio levemente ante aquello–. En fin, yo no te puedo asegurar que vaya a corresponderte completamente…

–No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada –interrumpió Ennoshita, haciendo que Tanaka frunciera el ceño.

–¡Déjame terminar!

Resopló, miró sus pies unos segundos y luego se acercó a Ennoshita para, con ambas manos, golpearle sus mejillas, cosa que solía hacerse a sí mismo. La distancias de sus rostros era corta, pero solo lo suficiente como para que las puntas de sus narices se rozaran.

–No cambies nada de ti, así como eres, eres perfecto. La clase de personas como tú, llama mi atención. No necesito que estés pendiente de mí, como había dicho antes… Solo no cambies tu forma de ser. ¿Me lo prometes?

Ennoshita asintió, lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Tanaka, que se notaban más grises por la luz de la farola que iluminaba la calle.

–Lo prometo, pero tú tienes que prometer que no te sentirás obligado a corresponderme.

Tanaka dejó sus mejillas mientras le sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

–Lo prometo.

Ambos estuvieron un momento en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. No estaban incómodos, simplemente disfrutaban aquel extraño momento.

Sin más qué decir, siguieron con su camino, pero esta vez, Tanaka pasó una mano por los hombros de Ennoshita, y este por la espalda de Tanaka. Sin decir nada, solamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, en el corto trayecto que les quedaba por recorrer juntos.

–¿Sabes, Ennoshita? Creo que te pediré que me hagas otra promesa.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó.

–Que me hagas galletas con regularidad. La verdad, es que te quedaron bastante buenas.

Ennoshita lo pensó un poco y decidió hablar:

–Lo haré con la condición de que me dejes tu lugar como titular por cada vez que te haga galletas.

–¡Estás jugando sucio!

–¡Promesa por promesa, pelón!

Cada uno hizo una promesa, y cada uno iba a cumplir con esa promesa, lo tenían más que claro. Si en verdad estaba en su camino el tener una relación, el destino sabría cómo jugar sus cartas para hacerlo.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer ese one-shot tan largo.

Simplemente, gracias.

xx.-


End file.
